Never coming home
by Crash AKA Valerie
Summary: Sakura is never willing to accept the notion that Sasuke is never coming home, so she of course sets off to bring him home. What she finds is not what she expects. ONESHOT


1Never Coming Home

Sakura knew that she never should have gone after Sasuke on her own, especially after her mission with Jiraiya and Naruto, but still she found herself hiding outside Orichimaru's base. She was waiting for Sasuke to, by some miracle, walk out of the base and into her arms. She wished desperately that he would realize his wrongdoings in joining Orichimaru, and return to Konoha, and return to her.

She of course realized that by coming here she risked her own life, she was not the strongest ninja and was sure any one of Orichimaru's men could beat her. Her only hope was that she would find Sasuke and he would willingly return home, since she knew she couldn't force him.

Sakura watched the entrance to the base like a hawk, ready to run at any second, and ready to beg Sasuke to return home at any moment. She sat in the shrubbery for hours without seeing any movement going into or leaving the base. This worried her, she became worried that Orichimaru had moved his base, that see would never see Sasuke again.

A noise behind her startled her out of her worries. She turned, pink hair swirling around her face, the look up into the face of their villagers traitor. It wasn't Sasuke's onyx eyes like she had hoped it would be, instead she looked into the cold brown eyes ok Kabuto. She made a move, reaching for her kunai only for her hand to be roughly grabbed by the 19 year old boy in front of her.

He let out a chuckle, squeezing her hand and making her drop the kunai. Desperate not to lose so easily, she used her free hand to grab the kunai and slice it at the arm Kabuto was holding her with. Kabuto reacted quickly using his free hand to stop her weapon bearing one, just before she managed to slit his wrist.

"What a foolish move Sakura, bringing yourself straight to Orichimaru's base." Kabuto commented squeezing her wrists tighter as she spoke. Sakura's entire body was shaking with anger as she felt her own weakness. "Tell me did you actually expect to accomplish anything?"

His statement hurt Sakura deeply, and she wondered exactly what she had hoped to achieve. She didn't feel he deserved an answer though an swung her legs out kicking his own legs out from beneath him. His body, to her dismay, fell on her crushing her against the ground.

Se groaned form beneath him, her wrists now bent at odd painful angels beneath his bulk. He was not actually that large, yet his sleek frame still put on enough weight to hurt her. She imagined Kabuto would be angry at her attack, yet he chuckled, face in a mocking smile just an inch above her own.

"Was this the position you intended on getting Sasuke in? Was this your plan to get him to come home?" He asked tauntingly leaning his face closer to hers, to the point where their lips were just barely touching. Sakura blushed at his words, she had been willing to do anything to convince Sasuke to come home, even if it meant using her body as a tool.

"Yes." She mumbled so softly she doubted he could even hear her. To her displeasure he had heard her, and letting out a quiet chuckle which made their lips rub every move he made.

"He is not coming Sakura." Kabuto said cruelly, crushing the last remains of her hope. His words hurt her more than she would ever be willing to admit. She let the tears roll silently down her face, feeling like a fool for ever thinking she could have gotten Sasuke to come home.

Kabuto leaned up into a squatting position beside her as she wallowed in her own pity for a moment. One of his hands reached forward and pulled a strand of cherry-blossom hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear, before tangling itself in his own long grey hair.

"You're a foolish little girl if you ever believed you could have ever brought him back." Kabuto explained his voice growing colder with every word. "Why do you persist, what makes Sasuke so important?" He asked her grabbing her chin and making her teary eyes look up at him.

"Because I love him." She answered voice shaking barely holding back her sobs. Kabuto did not seem to like the answer, his face grew harsh as she finished.

"Sasuke does not feel that way for you. His only lusts in life involve power and avenging his clan." Kabuto pronounced cruelly grabbing the sides of her face painfully.

"That doesn't matter, I don't care if he ever loves me! When you truly care for somebody all you want is for them to be happy." She yelled at him. Pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Than you should know Sakura, he can never be happy with you. He will only be able to achieve happiness once he beats Itachi." She cut him off not wanting to hear any more of his words.

"He was happy! We were a team, everyday was hard but we were happy. He can be happy again." Sakura ranted.

"No Sakura, you were happy. Sasuke was never happy in that place." Kabuto explained wicked smile back on his face. "Sakura you need to realize that, Sasuke is never going home." His words burned her. "Even if he wanted to, Orichimaru would not let him." Sakura started crying again.

"You lie! Sasuke can be happy, he can be happy with me." Sakura reasoned between sobs. Her whole body was shaking from the force of the sobs, only to be stilled by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her.

"Don't cry Sakura, your not the only one who's not loved." He whispered into her ear as she bawled into his chest. He held her closer muffling her cries which would have alerted any nearby ninjas of their whereabouts.

She didn't realize when it started but her next coherent though involved how soft Kabuto's lips were as they kissed a soft gentle and chaste kiss. She allowed herself to kiss back letting go of the passion she held for Sasuke and instead letting a small bit of it go to the traitor that helped to take him away.

She pulled back a moment later, realizing that she immediately regretted her action. She was surprised to find that Kabuto did not hold her back, nor did he taunt her. He instead turned eyes fixed in the opposite direction, which Sakura perceived as a given head start. She wasted no time in running back towards Konoha running faster as she heard footsteps running through the woods behind her.

AN: REVIEW tell me what you though. Give me advice to make it better and advice to stop my damned writers block!


End file.
